percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Diana Tonto
Diana Tonto (That's the only way her father is always and only called, so its technically her surname), is a clone, created by accident , with Artemis's and her fathers DNA. She is a hunter and "demi god". She is also distantly related to Loki, the Norse god of trickery and chaos, and Sasalonius, the Celtic goddess of mistakes through her father. Diana first appeared when two of Tonto's friends were messing around with his original cloning device after Tonto and several of his allies defeated the hunters in a battle over continous house egging. Playing with its somewhat questionable roulette feature, it randomly matched together Artemis's and Tonto's DNA, creating Diana, as well as another, Leia Grace, her best friend whose DNA was a mish mash of Thalia's and Luke's. By another questionable button, she and Leia were rocketed off into the Percy Jackson World, where Artemis and her hunters found them. The pods they had been in had disintergrated in crash landing, hiding all signs of their origins (The cloning machine leaves belly buttons) From there they were raised by the hunters, causing them both to gain a unyielding loyalty towards Artemis and the Hunt. Tonto kept an eye on them, staying a distance due to fears of how Artemis would react to their origins, and blood genetics. However her childhood was far from peaceful, as she was one of the 10 hero kids, children descendent of legendary heroes such as Tonto, Aang, Eragon, Ashitaka and Seras Victoria, who were destined to defeat Kronos when he was revived. Also, being a disant descendent of Loki, she also had the potential to unleash Ragnorok, the Norse ultra secret world and god destroying attack. During the legendary, and for the gods horribly embarrasing, God-Pokemon war, where Kronos's desciple, a enemy of Tonto's named Johnny Hurricane, had removed a cautionary letter from Artemis's mail cubby at Hermes Delivery Service, causing her to not get the memo that hunting Pokemon was dangerous. She foolishly killed a Rapidash, causing the full force of Pokemon to attack her and her hunters, severly wounding Thalia and several hunters, destroying Appolo's sun chariot, leading to a solar eclipse that lasted for a month, and led to Pikachu and Arceus leading a force that demolished Olympus's city, much worse then Kronos ever did, severly damaging the throne room of Olympus, and humiliating the pride of the gods. Diana and Leia, as little toddlers, acted as little shields, hugging a downed Artemis, causing Pikachu and Meowth to cease their attack, as they did not come to hurt little kids. Later Hurricane took advantage of Artemis taking her huntresses out to the dinosaur infested Isla Sorna, and attacked them with the Spinosaurus. Injuring most of the hunters. He managed to trap Diana and Leia on a raft in the fast flowing river, and nearly made them dino food, before Artemis found them and killed the beast. Later during this time, Diana had inadvertenly helped along her father's mission to free the captured gods of other pantheons, such as Loki, Thor and Quezitocal, when she stumbled upon one of the locks. Zeus detected this and attempted to destroy the girl, but the forces of the slowly freed gods protected her and helped her find Artemis. Around the age of 10, she then was officialy made a hunter She was among the hunters to help save Percy, Annabeth and Zoe from Kronos's forces, and managed to encounter the Greek Lord himself. Later she was among the huntresses who helped Chroma, demi titan daughter of Kronos, to escape from the pursuit of Kratos, a fearsome hero who was under the control of Zeus. She was injured during this, which influenced Artemis to be among the gods who teamed up with Tonto and several other mythology gods, such as Loki, Bast, Anubis, Quezitocal and Nanook, to defeat and trap Zeus in time and space. Artemis and her hunters were the first to find Tonto after he defeated Kronos for the first time, where he revealed Leia and Diana's origins. They were quite shocked at this revealation, as were the others, but quickly got over it and embraced Tonto. He unlocked both of their powers (Hidden to not only hide who they were, but to limit the monster attraction to themselves), where she got the mighty Omibow. Shortly after that, they witnessed Kronos's full plan going into motion, where he absorbed the power of two of Omni's friends and used that and his freed spirit to return to near his original form's power. The hunters quickly joined Tonto in defending his homeworld from Kronos, but were unable to stop its destruction, or for Kronos to be sucked into a black hole, where he merged his powers with it and got even more power, planing to reshape the universe itself. She joined the final battle and helped defeat Kronos and his new minions, but witnessed many heroes fall, including Kratos and Tonto's wife Wendy. Tonto began to spend a lot of time with Diana after this, catching up. During this time, Tonto made her his second heir to the position as Tonto INC CEO, a multi world company valued at hundreds of billions, after his biological daughter Jen. She also recieved several Pokemon of her own from him. At one point, she was witness to Tonto giving a new cloner to Olympus, and witnessed a mysterios man take it into another dimmension, wher she purused it. Diana, after facing the Nemean Lion, tracked down three of the clones created by the strange man in northern Florida, attacking and defeating the Thalia Grace of the alternate dimmension she was in. Managing to fight them off, helped a bit by two of the clones's dislike for one another, she flew off with Thalia to return her home. Personality and Fatal Flaw Diana is a very firm Hunter, barely standing men, aside from later her father, and obeying Artemis with no question. However, she is prone to get herself stuck in dangerous situations, such as being lost on dinosaur infested islands, finding lost secrets Zeus wanted to stay secret and jumping into other dimmensions, a trait she inherits from Tonto. She however does have a fun side, able to make the most of being trapped on Isla Sorna by observing the wild dinosaurs and taking part in fun hunter traditions like making Ares look like a tutuu dancing clown when he's out cold. However, compared to Tonto she has a better idea of character. Diana's Fatal Flaw is her undying loyalty to Artemis and later her father. She'd be willing to do anything if they asked her to, even if it was morally wrong. She also inherited her father's dangerous luck, often causing certain things to back fire horribly. Powers As a hunter, she is already a skilled hunter and woodsman, with pinpoint arrow accuracy. When Tonto unlocked her true powers after her secret was told, she gained even greater skills at tracking and archery, as well as a strong immunity to love magic. She also gained a bow on marks with Artemis's, the Omnibow, a weapon made by her father that imiates his omnitrix, creating "alien" arrows with powers stretching from being on fire to multypling to being made of crystal. She also possesses ADHD and Dyslexia. As a descendent of Loki, she has the potential to unleash a world destroying force called Ragnarok, a force she had obviously never attempted to tap into. From Sasalonius, she gains a limited ability to wreck things if she deeply wills them to, but this takes a lot of willpower and energy to do. Because she is 2nd in line to recieve Tonto INC if Tonto was to step down or die, she does have limited access to a large pool of mortal and interworldal money, along with a understanding of some of her father's strange devices, such as the cloner. She also has two Pokemon, magical creatures contained in Pokeballs for her personal use, a Stantler, a deer like normal type, and an Altaria, a cloud winged blue bird dragon. These were gifts from her father. Comment on Talk page Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Children of Artemis